When the Forest Sings: Requiem
by NocshiusGwyllgi
Summary: A wanderer searching for something she has lost ends up in Magnolia, home to the strongest guild known as Fairy Tail. Instead of finding what she intended to, she finds a new family. And ends up growing closer to the cool headed, ice making stripper.


**:** Hello I'm Gwyllgi and you have found my first online fanfic. Congratulations...? So Fairy Tail...a series I very much love and the manga is better. This fic is the first of 3. I don't own Fairy Tail whatsoever. Have fun dearies **:**

* * *

Verse 1: New Traveler to Magnolia

"So...huuuuuuuuungry."

A young woman with olive skin and mint colored hair with bangs brushing just over her eyes and pulled back into a ponytail that reached to her waist when down staggered through the streets of her newest city she arrived in a week ago. Aerina had already spent her money, indulging herself on food when she first came to Magnolia and her stomach continued to growl loudly. Since she pulled a stupid and wasted all her money, she's also been sleeping up in the trees in the outskirts.

"Ya can be a real big idiot sometimes ya know?"

Aerina looked down with emerald eyes at her traveling companion. "This is the ninth time this week you've told me that Narang. Shut up about it already."

Narang is an odd creature. He's roughly the size of a small dog with scruffy light orange fur, glowing red eyes, long pointy ears and a snake like tail. He's called a helhund and he's able to change his size to a huge black furred beast with impressive strength as well as having burning, toxic smoke for breath. Aerina found him locked in a cage to be sold off at a black market about a year and a half ago and broke him free. Although he's cold and mean to her sometimes, he protects her in return for saving his life.

"What ya gonna do 'bout money?"

"Maybe find a simple job somewhere for a little while. Gather up a decent amount of money. Move on to the next town."

"Ya won't even think 'bout joinin' the guild here?"

"I don't do very well with people. You should know that by now Narang."

"Yah I know."

Aerina stopped on a small bridge above the river and stared down into the shimmering water. Her clothing's is quite different from the townspeople here, making it a bit obvious she's a foreigner. A few passersby have looked at her strangely.

Dark brown animal leather pants that stopped just below her knees with white fur around the rims. A lighter colored low cut shirt of similar material with only a long sleeve going down her right arm. Her only travel bag the color of charcoal was filled with books on magic and science and a medical kit. She had a bright green sash around her waist and a belt pouch on top of that with dried plants in it. She wore black sandals and her entire outfit wasn't quite suited for the cool crisp morning. A gentle breeze made her small dream catcher earring shutter on her left ear. Her fingers rolled the silver bracelet her mother gave on her wrist and a light green pendant with a black string hung on her neck that was a gift from her father. People she believes are dead.

Aerina's been travelling around the kingdom of Fiore for roughly three years now, looking for something she lost. It's not really important to her, but she feels like she has to find it. Though it hasn't been easy. Close to nothing in the line of clues. She's wonders if she'll ever find what she's looking for.

"Somebody help!"

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the shout. Not to far away she saw a short dark blued haired girl with a flying white cat chasing after a shady figure that was running towards Aerina. Before the man reached her, she stuck her leg out, causing him to trip and tumble down the rest of the bridge and crashed into the side of the building. The small girl paused next to Aerina, her face red from running and her breathing a little ragged. She looked up at the green haired girl with big brown eyes and a smile. She stood a little over a head shorter than Aerina and there was a light blue guild mark on her right shoulder.

"Thank you very much for stopping him."

"Sure thing."

The blue head girl nodded and jogged over towards the crumbled body, rummaging through the cloak before pulling out something that looked like a small bracelet inlaid with sapphires and headed back to the taller girl.

"I was a bit careless when he took this. I just came back from a job and the townspeople gave me this bracelet as a gift. I can't thank you enough Miss."

"You really need to be more careful child," the white cat said in a serious tone. "You could have stopped him with your magic."

"Sorry Carla, but I didn't want to get any of the townspeople hurt. Oh I'm Wendy by the way and this is Carla."

"Aerina."

"Wow that's a really pretty name."

She looked away with a faint blush. "T-thanks."

"Are you new to Magnolia? You scent's different."

"My scent? Oh but yes I am new here. Just passing through for the most part and gathering some information." Her stomach growled loudly and her face went red. "Hah sorry about that. I accidentally spent all my money on a really big meal when I first got here and it's be about seven days since I ate something decent. Not to mention I've been sleeping outside since I can't pay for a hotel."

"Why don't you come to Fairy Tail and I'll get you something to eat. There's also a dorm for girls there."

"What really? That's a very nice offer, but I don't want to impose on you."

Wendy hugged the bracelet to her. "I'm rather clumsy and you helped get this back for me. The least I can do is buy you something to eat and ask Miss Mira if you can stay at the dorms for a little while."

Aerina fell silent. As much as she would love to have a bed to sleep on and some more food, she didn't feel right to jump at the offer. Especially when all she did was trip a guy that stole something from the young girl before her. But with an angry stomach yelling at her and a few kinks in her muscles, she can't refuse.

"Alright I'll go with you Wendy. Thank you."

Wendy smiled brightly. "You don't have to thank me. Let's go to Fairy Tail then."

Leaving the crumpled mess of the thief, Aerina followed Wendy down the streets on a path she hasn't been on; past some residential buildings and a few magic shops. Aerina introduced Narang and explained to Wendy a bit of her story along the way. Wendy then told her about how she got into Fairy Tail. She was pretty surprised that the young girl's a Dragon Slayer. She could feel a decent amount of magic energy, but never expected she knows such powerful and old magic.

"What about your magic Miss Aerina?"

"I use a type of nature magic."

"Nature magic?"

"It's more for healing and support rather than attacking."

"My magic is like that too. Grandine taught me a lot of support and healing spells. Oh Grandine is the Sky Dragon."

"You really were raised by a dragon then."

"Not just me. Natsu was too. And so was Gajeel. They're members of Fairy Tail."

"Natsu Dragneel I've heard of him. He's the one that causes a lot of trouble for Fairy Tail right?"

Wendy giggled. "But he's a really good person. Gajeel's a bit scary, but he a good person too sometimes."

Aerina nodded nonchalantly as she looked around that the new buildings she passed. Things seemed to be pretty peaceful here. She's been to a few other towns that were quite and calm, but those were different. In Magnolia, she feels tense. Possibly because there's a well known guild here and the other smaller towns didn't have one. Or she's just nervous to be going to the strongest guild in Fiore. Even if she's just going for some food and maybe a nights rest.

"I think you'll like Fairy Tail," Wendy said, breaking Aerina's train of thought. "If you like it Miss Aerina, you should join."

"To be honest, I'm not great with people."

"That's okay. Everyone is really nice there even to outsiders. Oh here we are!"

The structure before her made her breath hitch in her throat and her heart beat faster. The impressive amount of a variety of magical energies overwhelmed her, like something heavy was pushing down on her shoulders. The building loomed over her and had a presence of a giant animal with it's maw open to swallow her.

"So this...this is the strongest guild."

"Mhm welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **:** I have a feeling people won't take too kindly to this since it's a GrayxOC and everyone is all about Gruvia these days. It's cool I like Gruvia too but I really really really really reeeeeeeally wanted to write a GrayxOC fic so I did. If you don't like it then you don't have to read it. That's all for now. Bye! **:**


End file.
